


What you dont know

by Depressedhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masterbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: While having a fun romp with your boyfriend Kuroo, your roommate Kenma can't help but overhear and decide to take care of his own problem that popped up.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	What you dont know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tales_of_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_of_Fae/gifts).



Your clothes had long been scattered along the floor. A dark, wet mess having collected on the sheets beneath you. The sounds of your moans mixing with the whispers of your boyfriend's praise. Two of his fingers delving deep between your folds while his thumb was pressing against your clit in tight circles. Your first climax of the night having already crashed over you, yet Tetsu determined to coax another before removing his hand from your core. "My sweet kitten. Go on, come for me again." His pupils blowing out further at the sight of your face contorting once again. Licking his lips at as he trails his gaze from the sight of your lips trembling in ecstasy to his palm tucked between your legs, now covered in your release. He swears it's a sight that he'll never see enough, could never grow tired of seeing. Your hands gently sweeping along the valleys of muscle from his chest to his stomach. Hooking your fingers under the hem of his boxers as you try to nudge them off. Clearly hinting that you wanted them gone, tossed to the pile of other fabrics littered across your room.  


"What is it kitten? I can't know what you want if you don't tell me." Your groan of frustration met with only a chuckle as he patiently waited. Insufferable with his teasing in moments such as these. He knew damned well what it was that you longed for, yet even after time and time again he always made you speak the words aloud. Relenting you knew that you had no choice if you were to get what you desired. "Please. I want you to fuck me." His lips meeting your own in a hungry kiss, tongues entangling till you were breathless. Kuroo pulling away only to place chaste kisses down your jaw to the column of your throat. "Hmm I think I've already been doing a pretty good job of that just by petting my pretty little kitten, don't you think?"  


Huffing out with a pout, you were tempted to smack at the back of his head. "Tetsu so help me....fuck me with your cock." You could feel his shoulders shaking with his attempt to hold back his laughter. "Of course love. Since you asked so nicely." He loved to rile you up, especially when the end result was you fighting back. Teasing you just enough so that you don't hold back, that he can pry that normally sweet voice of yours into speaking what you were really thinking. Wasting no time, he slides his boxers off and kicks them to the side. All the while still trailing his lips along your shoulder to your chest. Taking his time to circle his tongue around the hardened peak before bringing his head back up to face you. Aligning his throbbing length with your entrance as he smoothly rocks into you. Fully sheathing himself to the hilt, only to drag back out to the tip, over and over. His arms wrapping around your thighs to angle your hips, driving himself to hit that sweet spot with each thrust.  


His own groans ringing through the room as you cried out. The feeling of your walls contracting around him, squeezing him tight enough that he has to shorten his strokes, unable to fully pull away from the hold your pussy had on him. Rutting into you faster, the feeling of yet another orgasm building, your nails tracing down his back. Leaving marks of red in their wake. Having been so sensitive it didn't take much before you were hurled over the edge. Stars bursting behind your fluttering lids as Tetsu continued his pace, dragging out your climax for as long as possible. Your voice already starting to crack from all the strain you had been putting on it. Him never failing to make you push the limits of just how much you could take before finally coming to his own end.  


Both of you were entirely too wrapped up in your own world to notice if anything else was amiss. Soft footsteps coming down the hallway just outside your bedroom door completely unheard. The sounds of skin slapping and pleasure were loud enough for the passerby to overhear. Kenmas walk faltering as he approached. It wasn't the first time he had happened by when the two of you were going at it. But the longer it had gone on, the harder it had become for him to ignore. Kenma had tried to suppress his feelings. Truly he did. Thinking that the small puppy love crush he had would eventually dissipate if he simply didn't acknowledge it or act on it. Standing mere inches outside of your door though, he couldn't help the feelings bubbling with his chest. The sounds you were making going directly south. He let out a small groan of his own as his head tilted back. "Damn it." His own cock now rock hard as it pushed against his sweats.  


Leaning against the wall he let his hand wander down and rub against his erection. Listening intently to the way you would gasp and whine as Kuroo drove you to the brink yet again. Kenmas hand dipping past his pants and boxers, straight to his cock. Fisting himself as he stroked himself in time with the sound of Kuroos slaps against your skin. A scene of images dancing in Kenmas mind. How you would look under him. How you would sound calling his name instead. How it would feel you have your warmth pumping along his shaft. The idea of how soft you would feel driving him mad. His hand moving faster as Kuroo picked up the pace. Your lover teetering on the edge as his movements become a bit sloppy and less fluid. The sound of your broken moan unknowingly sending both men hurtling into their releases. Kuroo spilling himself against your spasming walls as kenma spills against his hand. Tetsu letting his own moan of pleasure fall easily, while Kenma bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back any noise that might alert you.  


Kuroo rolling off you, plopping himself by your side on the bed. His long arms pulling you into his chest as he plants a few stray kisses on your forehead and cheeks. The two of you basking in the afterglow with sweet affirmations of love. All the while Kenma was left staring down at the mess he had made. Running off to grab a wet washcloth and a towel. He set to wiping up the floor before hitting the shower to get himself cleaned off as well. His own forehead hitting the wall as he allowed the water streaming from above him to wash away the remnants of what had occurred. Cursing at himself as he swore that he would never do something so stupid again. But as his mind drifted off to thoughts of you, he knew he was only kidding himself. So long as he continued living there with you both, it was bound to happen, repeatedly if he's honest with himself. Sighing as he dried off and settled in bed for the night. He pulled out his handheld console, opting to game for a bit before sleep. The guilt falling away as he continued to think about the events that had happened. Shrugging as he pulled the covers over himself. What you didn't know couldn't hurt you right?


End file.
